Come to my Window
by Asylum Farm
Summary: What can you see through the bedroom windows of Imladris' residents?  Warnings: Voyeurism, Fisting, group sex, incest and more


Linder felt his cock twitch, and his heart skip a beat, the hand on his shoulder felt like a lead weight. "You should pay better attention, Lin, I could have been anyone.' Melpomaen whispered in his ear.

The minstrel released his breath and felt his heart start beating again, his hand still on his twitching member. Valor he had been so close too. "MEL! Don't DO that, he hissed." Glaring at his friend, he asked in a low whisper, "Nothing fun going on in our Lord's room this evening?"

Melpomaen gave an exaggerated grimace and rolled his eyes. "Too many limbs. The brothers from Lorien are here, but you can't ever see anything. What is going on over here tonight? Who is our lovely advisor entertaining tonight?" Linder didn't answer; he just used his free hand to impatiently gesture to the window.

Melpomaen snuggled up close behind Linder to get a look and almost fell from their perch. He had expected to see Erestor with one of the many eager young warriors who usually shared his bed, but what he saw took his breath away. In all his years of watching through the windows of Imladris, he had never seen this, or this side of Erestor or to his shock, Glorfindel.

Inside, the candles were low enough to keep the room, dark, but not so dark as to hide what was going on. Lord Glorfindel, reborn Balrog Slyer and Captain of the Imladris guard was manacled and practically hung from the ceiling in the middle of the advisors room. His naked form gleamed with sweat and his erection stood out proudly from his body. The candle light illuminated the planes of his muscles, highlight and shadow exaggerating every curve and hollow. His toes barely touched the ground, and with each strike of the lash on his back he swung lightly on the chains. His brilliant blonde hair was bound and pulled away from his back, leaving it bare to Erestor.

Behind him, Erestor wore only a pair of tight leggings, his own ink black hair, bound in a single plait down his back. He swung the lash tirelessly and with great accuracy. The pair outside the window could easily see that this was not the first time he had done this. A fine sheen of sweat covered his chest and arms. He wore a carefully constructed mask, no sign of enjoyment or displeasure.

Linder felt Melpomaen begin to rub his arousal against his backside. A warm hand snaked around his body, and replaced his own on his straining arousal. Stifling a moan, Linder began to thrust into Mel's hand in time to the lash strokes on Glorfindel's back.  
>In front of them, the pace of the strokes picked up and Glorfindel threw his head back and groaned loudly. Losing his footing briefly, his body swung so that his back faced the window. Brilliant red stripes marked the milky skin in perfectly spaced rows. The effect was amazing, the lines were angles and spaced like the bones of a fish. Erestor waited for Glorfindel to right himself before continuing. Each stroke now brought a moan from Glorfindel's lips, and sent a shudder of pleasure through the two elves outside. Melpomaen was now thrusting in earnest as he stroked Linder.<p>

Glorfindel was now gasping and moaning continuously as the lash bit into his back and Lindir and Mel was entranced. Until Glorfindel let out a loud cry as he came hard. Milky white ribbons of cum shot from his straining arousal as his body jerked convulsively. Erestor stilled the lash and watched as Glorfindel struggled to catch his breath after his climax. Now a small smile appeared. It was clear this was what he had wanted.

Slowly and deliberately the advisor returned the lash to a cupboard, and approached the bound warrior. Unchaining the bound hands, Glorfindel simply let his arms drop to his sides and waited for the next instruction. Erestor then handed him a towel and the warrior quickly knelt and cleaned up his own seed from the polished floor. When he was finished he rose and tossed the towel into a laundry basket.

The two peeping elves were frozen in place outside, as Glorfindel returned to Erestor and faced him, eyes cast down. It was then that both noticed the small golden collar on his throat. Erestor reached up and released the collar and the mass of blonde hair.  
>Turning, Erestor went back to the cupboard and placed the collar inside, but before he could turn back around, he was seized from behind by the golden Elda. A vicious looking bite to the pale neck in front of him and he turned Erestor around to face him, placing a heated kiss to the advisor's mouth.<p>

It seemed to the spying pair that this was NOT what Erestor had expected, for he struggled briefly before giving himself over to the kiss. Lindir felt himself getting closer to his own climax, but Mel stopped his ministrations. He almost forgot where he was and started to voice a protest before a hand was clamped over his mouth. Quickly his leggings were pulled down and the hand over his mouth disappeared, Mel quickly prepared him and slide himself into the hot cavern in front of him. They were both glad that they had done this so many times before and quickly settled into a comfortable rhythm.

Through the window the scene was rapidly changing. Glorfindel broke the kiss and roughly pulled Erestor even closer, while Erestor grabbed Glorfindel's abused buttocks as he ground himself against the body in front of him. The kisses and bites were becoming more savage and wild. Glorfindel grabbed a handful of the silky hair, which had now come loose from its plait, and pulled his lover's head back and attacked the white column of flesh in front of him. Once he had the advisor moaning and relaxed in his arms, Glorfindel dragged him down onto the rug in the center of the room.

A brief struggle, and soon Erestor was as bare as Glorfindel. Both ivory bodies were now writhing together in a struggle for dominance. Long beautiful thighs twined together as hips ground together and chests heaved. For a second it looked as if Erestor was going to stay on top of Glorfindel but suddenly the blonde threw the other onto his back and began to bite and suck at the pale throat and chest in earnest. To the watching pair's surprise, Erestor just went limp and allowed the rough kisses and caresses to continue. He even moaned softly in appreciation at a particularly rough bite to his nipple.

Satisfied that his partner was going no where, Glorfindel rose and grabbed something off of a side table by Erestor's bed. Returning to the prone form on the rug he resumed touching and mauling him.

Lindir and Melpomaen could hardly believe their luck. This was turning out to be even more interesting then either could have hoped. They had always enjoyed Erestor's window before, he took some of the most beautiful and eager lovers. It was always a stunning sight, but this? This was amazing, pure animal lust, is what it looked like to the pair. Linder hissed quietly as Melpomaen got too eager and thrust too hard for their precarious perch. He just knew that neither of them was going to last long enough for the lusty pair inside to finish.

In the bed room, Erestor had rolled onto his stomach and now knelt with his buttocks raise up for Glorfindel and his head rested on his arms on the rug. His face was toward the window, but a large mirror on the opposite side of the room gave the voyeurs a good look at what was going on, on the other side. Glorfindel was carefully pushing an oiled finger into the tight hole in front of him, causing his lover to squirm and moan at the slow pace. After what seemed like an eternity of teasing and stroking, a second finger was added and very quickly a third. Erestor arched his back like a cat, trying to push back harder on the invading fingers, but was held in place by a firm hand on his hips.

Surprisingly, Linder saw Glorfindel add yet more oil to his hand and insert yet another finger. The hand was cupped, and as he pushed his thumb came to rest on the tightly stretched opening bringing a hiss from the advisor each time.

Finally, Erestor was reduced to a begging mess as he pleaded with the Elda to take him, or finish it. He squirmed and writhed trying to get some relief. It was plain to see that he was ready to find release; his member was twitching and dripping onto the carpet. But apparently, Glorfindel was not finished with him.

More oil, this time applied quiet liberally to the rest of his hand and the bottle was tossed to the side. Kneeling up into a new position behind the incoherent Noldo Glorfindel did something that neither elf watching thought would be possible, especially with one whose hands were as large as Glorfindel's. The mirror showed it quiet clearly, though neither was sure they were really seeing it. The warrior had pushed his entire hand up to the massive forearm into his lover. Erestor howled from his position on the floor, but it was not fear or agony, but pure pleasure. He was now panting in earnest and rocking himself back on his knees. Pale ribs heaved as he panted and gasped. Black hair was in wild disarray as he thrashed and moaned. Glorfindel was obviously getting something from this too as his straining member clearly showed.

It wasn't long before Lindir could not hold back anymore. This was too much for him, the sight of Erestor impaled on the warrior's hand sent him over the edge, and Melpomaen along with him. Shuddering and biting his hand to keep from crying out, he missed seeing, but clearly heard Erestor's climax as well. The cry that came from the dark haired advisor sounded feral and too loud for the quiet valley. Lindir actually cringed from the sound and Melpomaen quickly pulled out of his sometimes lovers body, and scrambled to dress in case anyone was to come see about the noise, but no one did.  
>Inside, it was clear the Glorfindel, too had found release again, the milky seed covering his lovers back and buttocks. The pair slowly slumped to the floor, still connected. Both pairs of elves were trying to catch their breath, and only slowly did Glorfindel remove himself from his lover, and wrap his arms around him as they lay quietly on the floor. Neither said anything for a long time, and outside, the watchers barely dared to breathe. They couldn't leave now, the pair inside would hear them.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity, the sated couple on the floor slipped into reverie and Linder and Melpomaen were able to steal away unnoticed. Once away from the window the two collapsed against each other. "Wow." Was all Linder could come up with to describe what they had seen.

Arms around each other, the two elves walked down a deserted hall. "Where to tomorrow?" The blonde asked. "I hear that the twins are back, and saw a saddle and bridle makes its way up to their rooms. The pony show is always entertaining if nothing else."

"I was thinking of something else." Melpomaen whispered. "Thranduil and Legolas are arriving in the morning." Lindir stopped in his tracks and almost bounced with excitement. "Do you think they brought the hobbit costume?" Melpomaen was laughing almost too hard to breath now. "Valor I hope so, and I really hope they remembered to pack the feet with it. It just isn't the same without the feet."

Solemnly, Lindir said. "I am sure glad neither of us has a strange fetish like that. Hobbit porn indeed." A new wave of giggles followed the pair to their rooms.


End file.
